The Silver Snow and the Desperate Blue
by CyanRevenant
Summary: My vision of some members of the Sonic cast in the movie Frozen.


**As you may be able to tell, the following story is a crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog and Frozen. I highly recommend that you watch the movie **_**Frozen**_** before reading this fan fiction as I am afraid that my terrible writing skills may mess up the story and people will not watch the movie after reading this. Also, I am exercising my right as author to change the storyline slightly and modify some ages of the Sonic characters. Anyway, enjoy and please give me your thoughts on this story.**

It was a extremely cold December. In the kingdom of Mercia, there lived the royal family with three children. They're names were Sonic, Shadow and Silver. Shadow was a black and red hedgehog. He was the oldest of the three. The second oldest was Silver. Silver's name came from the fact that his fur was almost entirely white. His most definite trait was the fact that his five quills stood up on end. The last and youngest of the hedgehog was named Sonic. Often, Sonic would be mistaken for a blue version of his older brother Shadow. The reason behind this was due to the fact that the two shared similar appearances. As many of say, the only difference between the two was the fact that Shadow's quills bent upwards, whereas Sonic's quills bent down. Sonic is generally the most hyperactive hedgehog that anyone has ever seen.

In the west side of the castle Silver was fast asleep. Not long, however, his troublesome brother Sonic opened the door to his room. Sonic tip toed to Silver's bedside. Tensing his legs, Sonic jumped onto Silver, waking the latter with a start.

"Sonic, what are you doing up so late?" Silver said, nearly yelling from the sudden jolt from dream land. Quickly calming down, he asked, "Were you scared by something else?"

"No, I want to play with you." Sonic shoved his face into Silver's, "Don't you skate around?"

"Now Sonic, I don't think tha-"

"Come on Silver," Sonic pleaded with his best puppy eyes, "For your little brother?"

Silver sighed, "Alright, bu-"

"YAY!" Sonic jumped off Silver's bed. Grabbing his brother's hand, Sonic dragged Silver off the latter's bed. "Come on, let's get Shadow into this too!"

Pretty soon, Sonic dragged Silver all the way to the door leading to Shadow's room. After being dragged the entire way from his own room, Silver was wide awake.

"Sonic, I don't thin-"

Unfortunately for Silver, all that was left of his brother dust. It didn't take a genius to realise that Sonic had entered Shadow's room considering the fact that the door was wide open. Sighing, Silver walked in the room as he saw Shadow in the same position and reaction that SIlver himself had been in earlier. Leaning against the wall, SIlver watched as the conversation between his brothers was progressing. Not very soon, Shadow was getting out of his bed before Sonic could drag him along the floor. Seeing this, Sonic quickly ran out of Shadow's room, only stopping by Silver to tell him to meet in the ballroom. Silver watched as Shadow put on his shoes and led the way to the ballroom.

"I see he managed to convince you to go along with this, didn't he?" Silver asked.

"You would be correct," sighed Shadow, always the one to stick to the rules and regulations. "I am hoping we are able to sufficiently quiet him down enough to put him back to sleep if we go along with his plan."

Silver laughed, quietly of course. "You're not the only one whose had that thought brother. I always wondered how he would act when he becomes older."

"As do I." replied Shadow. "But for now, I think it would be best to save this conversation for another time. We are at our destination."

The two hedgehogs simultaneously pushed open the doors to the ballroom. Naturally, Sonic was already in the middle of the ballroom jumping around like his hyperactive self.

"Come on Silver, do your magic." Sonic pleaded. Silver sighed, knowing that he would always win with those puppy eyes of his. "Ok, fine."

Silver pulled his hands close together, swirling them as a white ball gradually formed between his hands. Once the ball had grown an inch in diameter, Silver thrust his hands upward, propelling the ball near the ceiling. Suddenly, the walls of the ballroom was covered in snow and the floor was covered in ice. Sonic quickly started skating across the floor, followed by Shadow. Despite not being a fan of breaking the rules, Shadow seemed to have taken a liking to skating across ice. Silver quickly joined the two in skating across the room.

After skating countless laps around the room, Shadow stopped and put both his hand together. Sonic jumped onto Shadow's hands, one foot on each hands. Silver skated five meters away from the two.

"Are you ready?"

Both Sonic and Shadow nodded. This move was their finale, their greatest triumph. Often, the three brothers would practice their final trick while skating. Shadow would throw Sonic into the air while Silver fired a blast of ice which Sonic would be able to stand on. Once on top, Sonic would jump down and land in between his older brothers.

"Let's go." said Shadow as he threw Sonic into the air.

As Sonic spun into the air, Silver raised his arms, ready to create the ice platform. But this time, Silver tripped. The blast of ice that was supposed to hit the wall flew slightly higher than intended and hit Sonic in the forehead, breaking the trajectory. Sonic fell to the ground, unconscious. Quickly getting back on his feet, Silver saw what had happened. Shadow stared at his younger brother, frozen in fear of his brother's status. Silver quickly went to Sonic's side and touched his forehead.

"It-It's ice cold." Silver looked up at his brother, "Shadow, h-help me." The hedgehog broke into tears, afraid of the fact he may have killed his brother. Soon, the doors to the ballroom opened and two figures stood outside. Both Shadow and SIlver looked up at the doorway to see their parents, King Arthur and Queen Aleena. The two quickly rushed to Sonic and Silver.

"What happened, son?" asked King Arthur, placing a hand on Sonic's forehead. "Why is his head ice cold?"

Silver tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. Seeing this, Shadow broke out of his frozen state. "We got a little carried away doing tricks and a blast of ice from Silver hit Sonic in the forehead." Shadow lowered his head. "Father, if you are to punish someone, punish me. I could have prevented this by telling them to go back to bed."

"Son, I will not punish anyone. Not yet." Turning to Silver, he said. "Get Sir Gawain. He will know what to do."

Silver nodded and ran to get SIr Gawain. Soon, the hedgehog came back followed by a red echidna wearing the armour of a knight. The echidna knelt at the sight of the king.

"Sire, what is your request?"

"Sir Gawain, how is my son?" asked King Arthur.

Sir Gawain knelt next to Sonic, placing a hand on his forehead. After a while, the knight sighed.

"He is lucky. The shot of ice did not hit his heart. Had that been so, it would be very difficult to save him." Gawain, turned to the king and queen. "Sire, if I may."

"Speak, Sir Gawain."

"It may be better to remove all memories of the second prince's abilities from the younger one. This may prevent further accidents."

"Sir Gawain," the knight turned to the speaker, Shadow. "If my memories are also required to be erased, then you have my permission to do so."

"You're memories are not required to be erased. I only request that you do not bring up your little brothers powers any further. It is best that all memories of his powers stay hidden." Sir Gawain turned to the king.

"Sire, do I have your permission to erase your son's memories."

Arthur and Aleena both looked up. "Yes, Sir Gawain. You have our permission to proceed." said Queen Aleena.

The echidna knelt next to the blue hedgehog placing a hand on the latter's forehead. Soon, the echidna stood back up.

"The process is complete. If I may, sire, I recommend that you limit contact between the younger princes."

"Thank you, Sir Gawain."

**Tell me what you think. Just to summarise, Shadow, Silver and Sonic are the princes of Mercia. Their parents are King Arthur and Queen Aleena. For those wondering, Sir Gawain is a reference to the Knights of the Round Table, however, the Knights of the Round Table will not be featured very often in this story. Please stay tuned for more.**


End file.
